bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
The BoJack Horseman Show (episode)
The BoJack Horseman Show is the second episode of season 3 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. This episode, along with the rest of Season 3, aired on July 22, 2016. Synopsis In 2007, Princess Carolyn finds a new project for BoJack, Diane meets Mr. Peanutbutter at the coffee shop where she works, and Todd kisses a girl. Plot The episode begins with BoJack and Princess Carolyn in bed together, as they had slept together, a fact the two feel awkward about. The radio announces that they're in the year 2007. Princess Carolyn has to go to work and finds gigs for Bojack to turn down. Bojack says that he's still decompressing from the last show that he did, Horsing Around. He invites Princess Carolyn to stay and play hookie but she says that she doesn't want to make this a thing. Princess Carolyn is driving the street when she drives past a teenage Todd and his friend Emily. Emily asks Todd who he likes, although he claims he doesn’t know, and when she presses him to confess he reluctantly says Kimber, which Emily groans at, because "everyone likes Kimber". When Todd asks who she likes, she says she isn’t allowed to like anyone, because her dad is super strict. She asks Todd is he knows about the TV show "The Sopranos", and she says that’s what her dad does. Todd says that they have to go if they're going to do the flash mob. Emily almost admits she loves him, but quickly changes what she says. They skateboard away past a Starbucks. Mr. Peanutbutter and his second wife Jessica Biel are in Starbucks, where Mr. Peanutbutter has announced to her he is the new face of Seaborn Seahorse Milk. She is displeased he keeps taking any job he’s offered, as most of them are low-level and she believes they’re beneath him. Diane is the barista and asks for their orders, and Jessica gets annoyed when Diane doesn’t recognize who she is when Diane asks for their names. Marv calls Princess Carolyn into his office and asks what scripts he read this weekend. She tells him about No Country for Old Men and There Will Be Blood but he rejects both of them. She then tells him about The Life and Loves of Mitch McFadden and his Friends and Family, a tv show script written by Cuddlywhiskers. She calls it Mitch's Life and suggests that Bojack star in it. Marv says that everything he gives Bojack he turns down. Marv says that not even the best agent in the world couldn't get Bojack off his butt. This gives Princess Carolyn an idea and she goes to see Bojack again. This time she brings him Four Lokos. He asks her if she's trying to get him drunk. Next thing he knows he's in the car with Princess Carolyn. She tells him about Cuddlywhiskers show. He says no. Princess Carolyn asks him to do her a favor and take the meeting. She promises that they can do a weird french thing that he saw on an online video. Bojack meets with Cuddlywhiskers. Cuddlywhiskers tells Bojack that he felt trapped while working on Krill & Grace. Jill Pill walks in and is introduced to Bojack. She and Cuddlywhiskers have a strange relationship. Bojack asks Cuddlywhiskers to tell him about the show. He tells him that he's trying to do something different and create something that lasts. He tells Bojack to send him an e-mail when he wants to stop being the horse from Horsing Around. Diane receives a rejection letter from the New York Times. Bojack tells Princess Carolyn about his meeting with Cuddlywhiskers. Princess Carolyn asks if he's going to do the show. He says no that it isn't the right time. This upsets her so she gets out of bed and puts her clothes back on. Princess Carolyn asks him why not and he says because the show sounds incredible and that he's not. Princess Carolyn tells him that he's talented but if he can't see that then he's the dumbest person in the world. Todd and Emily are in the closet for 7 Minutes in Heaven. Todd is nervous because he's never kissed, anyone. Emily says that they can practice with each other. They slowly lean in and kiss. Marv gets a call from Bojack who has agreed to do the show. Two Months Later Bojack can't sleep because of today's first read through. He pulls out a present for Princess Carolyn and thanks her for getting him this gig. She tells him that she's going to be in the audience and will be laughing the loudest. They kiss. Cuddlywhiskers, Bojack, and other actors sit around a table and read through the scripts. They clap at the ending. The suits tell Cuddlywhiskers and Bojack that they did a great job and that they love this show. They tell Bojack that it's going to be as big as Horsing Around. This rattles Bojack. Mr. Peanutbutter and Jessica are in the cafe talking about Jessica's new friend Justin. Mr. Peanutbutter encourages her to hang out with him and to do all the things that he can't do with her with him. Jessica asks for service but Diane is on the phone with her mom telling her about how her article is going to be published on a website. Bojack thinks they are playing it too safe because the network loved it. Bojack tells Cuddilywhiskers that didn't he want to make something that is better than Horsing Around. Princess Carolyn tries to give advice but Bojack shuts her down and makes fun of her still being an assistant after 14 years. Princess Carolyn leaves. Bojack tells Cuddilywhiskers that they're going to look over the script again. Princess Carolyn goes to Marv and tells him that she wants to be an agent. Marv says that she can be an agent because he quits. He tells her that working here ruined his life and that he has regrets. He leaves and Princess Carolyn celebrates becoming an agent. Bojack and Cuddilywhiskers work on the script and come up with weird ideas. They stayed up all night and made something new. They call it The Bojack Horseman show. Another Two Months later Mr. Peanutbutter is at a fundraiser as an announcer to raise money for the John Edwards campaign. Diane and her friends are the waiters at the event. Emily and Todd are making out in Emily's parents bedroom. Emily suggests that they try having sex. Todd hesitantly says okay but just then Emily's dad comes home. Todd sneaks out the window by using the film of the final episode of the Sopranos as a rope. He runs home and runs past Bojack's place where he's throwing a premiere party. Princess Carolyn shows up despite their fight. He tries to kiss her but she tells him that she can't waste time falling in and out of love with him. That she's tired of waiting around for things to happen and that she's not gonna wait anymore. Jessica Biel and Mr. Peanutbutter are arguing. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Jessica to continue being friends with Justin. She tells him that she's going to marry Justin and that their marriage is over. She leaves just as Diane walks in with water for Mr. Peanutbutter. They start talking and Diane tells him that she thinks he's cool for putting himself out there. As Mr. Peanutbutter leaves, Diane tells him her real name isn't Blarn but Diane. He tells her to add him on Myspace. Bojack walks into his house for the premiere and asks Cuddilywhiskers to call it off. Cuddilywhiskers tells him that he can't guarantee that this show will be a hit but he knows that they'll remember it. He also tells Bojack that another actor couldn't have pulled it off. Together, they go and watch the show. Cast Trivia * Mr. Peanutbutter mentions that "Michael Vick made me a very strange offer." This is a reference to a scandal from 2007 in which Vick and four other men were convicted for dog fighting. * Character Actress Margo Martindale is present at the script reading of "The Life and Loves of Mitch McFadden and His Family and Friends".'' She played a character named Angel. ** She appears again at the premiere party, after it was turned into "The BoJack Horseman Show". * Princess Carolyn presents two scripts to her boss, ''No Country for Old Men (2007) and There Will Be Blood (2007), but this episode takes place in 2007, the year both of those films came out. Both would have been long into post-production by this point. Additionally, Paul F. Tompkins, the voice of Mr. Peanutbutter, actually appeared in a small role in There Will Be Blood. * When walking on the studio lot BoJack, Princess Caroline, and the Producer walk past a sign next to a red light that reads 'When red light is on, we are definitely not in the middle of something, Derek!'. * When Todd is being lowered to the ground from the second story window by his girlfriend using the final reel for The Sopranos, the end of the film breaks off which as we know results in the infamous 'screen goes black' scene to end the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Stub Category:Article stubs